Maiden and the Monster
by topdawe
Summary: A princess is cursed to be a hideous monster until she can learn to love and be loved in return. When a acrobatic girl arrives in an abandoned capital and becomes her prisoner, a cold heart melts as something blossoms. Tyzula Story
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I'm both excited and nervous. This is my first fan fiction. I've been reading fan fiction for years and I've just recently decided to write my own. I decided to start with something that got me into fan fiction: the pairing of Azula and Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender, or as the pairing is more commonly known, Tyzula**.

 **So a few notes about this story before I start:**

 **1) This story is actually inspired by a Tyzula fan fiction I read a long time ago here on . It got started but never finished, and has since gone missing. Because I like the premise of the story and how it fills the character roles, I've decided to do my own version of the story. I would like to give credit to the original writer for the idea, and say that I am in no way copying your story. I'm doing like TDDolphin has done and writing my own version of it. Please don't kill me.**

 **2) This is a Crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Beauty and the Beast. The latter of the crossover is inspired mostly by the Disney version, but it will have some of the elements from the classic Grimm Fairy Tale in it.**

 **3) This is an Azula Redemption story as well as a Tyzula story(the two together are my favorite kind of Tyzula stories). This story has no way to do with the canon of the ATLA universe or the plot of the original series. Elements and specifics will be used for the story, but somethings will be different. Hope you are all ok with that.**

 **Well, enough talk. Let's get right to it!**

* * *

Prologue:

Once upon a time the world was divided into four nations: The Air Nomads, The Water Tribes, The Earth Kingdom, and the most prosperous of them all, the Fire Nation. And although the other kingdoms were much larger, it was the Fire Nation that brought advancement to the world. The Fire Nation was known for many things: advancement in machine industry and military strength, the Capital which rested within the remains of a sleeping volcano, but nothing was so greater known in the Fire Nation than its long line of rulers.

The lineage of the royal family was a long and complicated one. The Fire Nation was ruled either by a Fire Lord or Fire Lady, a being who surpassed all others in everything. Some ruled with kindness, others with force. Some obtain the throne through right of passage, others through deception and betrayal.

Long ago, a young brother of the rightful heir to the throne despicably usurped the throne from his brother, after the oldest had lost his only son in battle. As a result of the deception, the Fire Nation was thrown into civil war and divided the many islands of the Nation. The Nation's Capital, Caldera, remained the stronghold of the war as it was home to the Fire Lord's royal family.

In order to assure the his reign was law, the Fire Lord searched the globe for a suitable wife and forced her to marry him. They conceived their first born, a son, but time revealed that he would never be a worthy heir in the eyes of the Fire Lord. Their second child, a daughter, was a different story. The child's fire was blue, a mark of a prodigy in the royal bloodline. The Fire Lord has his heir, and he named her Azula.

From the moment she could crawl, the princess's life was taken away from her. She endured endless hours of education, firebending training, and intermediate tutoring from her father's royal council. The girl was a true prodigy, showing grand marks in politics and military strategy. Her blue fire grew brighter and hotter the more she practice, until she became a fire bending master. The princess had become more than a prodigy, she had become a weapon.

However, despite having everything she could ever want, the princess grew to be cold, hateful, selfish, spoiled, and unkind. She emulated her father the more time she spent with her, until she had a heart as cold as his. What's more, the girl's mother – who abandoned her family when the girl was very young – had shown fear towards the princess for emulating her father, and showed favoritism towards the prince. As a result from her neglect and abandonment, the princess never learned what true love was. He would never know happiness.

By the time she was 14, the princess had been declared the rightful heir to the throne, and joined her father's royal council. At this point, the civil war had reached its peak, and many of the Fire Nation's citizens had abandon their homes and left for the other three nation, tired of the Fire Lord's rule. The princess developed a plan to end the civil war through brutality. Her father, however, stole her plans and presented them to his council before her; casting her aside like she was nothing. Hurt, the princess challenged her father to an ancient duel known as an Agni-Ki, with the winner becoming the ruler of the Fire Nation.

On the day of the battle, the princess expected the Fire Lord to hold back, but her proved to be as ruthless to her as he was to anyone else who challenged him. It was clear to the Princess: her father was afraid of her, just like her mother and everyone else who came to know her. With a cold heart, the princess killed her father in cold blood. With the throne now hers, the princess united the nation and ended the civil war. But she wanted more.

Empty inside, the princess announce war on those who had abandoned the Fire Nation, thus declaring war on the other three nation for harboring their citizens during the civil war. The Princess believed that this would bring her happiness and peace she had been deprived off.

One night, on the night of a lightning storm, the Princess received a visit from a elderly man. The old man told that he had heard of the Princess's plan and had come to persuader to stop while she still had time. In exchange for sparring the Fire Nation and the peace of the world, he offered her a single white lotus. The princess laughed at the old man and sneered at the gift, turning him away. But he warned her not to be deceived by her ambitions, for true happiness was found through love and by the love from others.

The princess turned him away, and the beggar's form melted away to reveal Agni, the god of Fire and Light. Scared and frightened, the princess's instincts told her to fight, and she engaged Agni in battle. The two engaged in an Agni-Ki that lasted long and destroy most of the Capital in the process. The princess was a prodigy, but she was no match for Agni himself.

The princess was defeated, and in an effort to save herself from destruction begged for forgiveness. But it was too late. For Agni had seen that their was no love in her heart. As punishment, Agni used his power to transform the princess into a hideous monster, and placed a spell on the capital and all who remained within it. Before he left, Agni left her with a magic mirror as the princess's only window into the world outside the Capital. Ashamed of her horrid appearance, the princess concealed herself with her Castle.

The lotus Agni had offered her was truly an enchanted lotus. It would bloom and will until the princess's 21st birthday. If the princess could learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal fell, she and everyone within the capital would be free of the curse. If not, she would be doomed to remain a hideous monster for all time.

As the years passed, the princess fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a monster?


	2. Chapter 1: A Maiden and her Papa

**Hey everyone! It's me, topdawe, back to deliver another chapter of Maiden and the Monster.**

 **I would like to say a few things before I introduce the first actual chapter in this story:**

 **First, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. Life got busy and the pressures of writing just seemed like too much. With the new year, I'm hoping to do more writing. I even made a goal for myself to write at least one page of something a day!**

 **Second, I forgot to mention in the prologue that this will be a gradual Tyzula story. This fan fic is more about the story than the pairing, and I'm hoping to let the shipping of Azula and Ty Lee come together naturally. There will be some tender moments, but it will happen in the later chapters. For now, its about introducing the world of Avatar in this format. Also, some chapters will be longer than others, depending on what I want put into the stories at the time.**

 **Finally, I asked that you please bear with me because I don't really know what I'm doing. Fan Fic has no set rule of format or style(that's why its called fan fiction LOL). I'm trying to find my own style, and get use to using this website.**

 **So now, let's sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Maiden and the Monster!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl and her Papa

The sun had risen a while ago on a quaint house outside the coastal village on the Earth Kingdom shore. The sun's rays shone through the Far East window of the house, and fell upon a sleeping girl, causing her to stir. The girl blinked herself awake, smiling to herself as she thought of how much she loved waking up to morning's light greeting her. She slowly sat up and stretched. Her hair, which was usually in a long braid, had come apart while she was sleeping and was cascading down her body like a curtain of auburn silk.

"Ty Lee?" a voice outside her door called, all the way from the main room. "Are you up yet?"

"I just woke up, Papa!" Ty Lee called down to her father, "I'll be down in a bit."

It took Ty Lee fifteen minutes to get ready for the day. Her morning routine consisted of washing her face, picking out an outfit for the day, and rebraiding her hair if it came undone while she was asleep. After having washed her face with water from a bowl and soap of her favorite floral scent, she went to her closet to pick her outfit. Being the daughter of a nobleman, she had many clothes. Sadly, her family, or what was left of it, had fallen into hard times and she had been forced to part ways with some of her more expensive garments. But she was lucky enough to keep her favorite outfits, which she thought were the cutest, pinkest ones she had.

After choosing a nice, loose pink shirt and magenta baggy pants, Ty Lee began the morning chore that was her favorite but still a tedious one: braiding her hair. Normally her father had always braided her hair for her, but with things as they were this last year, Ty Lee resolved to let her father focus on what he needed to do. Besides, she had gotten pretty good at braiding her hair all by herself. First she combed it to get all the knots and stray hairs out from her sleep the night before. Then, she carefully braided different sections of her hair into an elegant braid. It usually took a couple of tries to get it right, since some strands chose to do their own thing instead of be part of her glorious braid, but in the end Ty Lee's work paid off. After giving herself a quick look-over in the mirror, Ty Lee smiled at her natural beauty and exited her room to start her morning.

Making her way through the hallway past her father's room she came to the main living area and kitchen, where he found her father as she did every morning this last year: sitting at the table, going over documents and maps of his business.

Ty Lee's father was a nobleman. He ran the trading empire charged with exporting and importing goods all across the four nations. Her Father, Ikoh as he was known, married at the height of his trading career, marrying a beautiful noblewoman who sadly died giving birth to seven identical daughters. But he held no grudge against them, only regret being that he spoiled his daughters into less-than-pleasant noblewomen. All except, of course, for Ty Lee, whom he cherished more than anything or anyone else in his life.

Sadly, things did not go well for Ty Lee's family since she was a young girl. Due to the civil war within the Fire Nation many years ago, trading between Ty Lee's homeland and the remaining nations of the world had stopped, due to many of the Leaders not wanting to get involved in the intricate and complicated brutality that was Fire Nation politics. When Ty Lee and her sisters were mere babies, her father had moved his family to the Earth Kingdom to try and save his trading empire by going into the business of trading goods between citizens of the remaining three nations and those of the Fire Nation who left the Capital in fear of the civil war.

Then, for reasons unknown to Ty Lee and her family, the Capital had been suddenly abandoned and closed off from the world. This created tension between traders of the Fire Nation and the other three nations, and many traders from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Temples began loosening ties to Fire Nation Traders; including Ty Lee's father, Ikoh. It wasn't long before business fell, and the expensive taste of Ty Lee's sisters depleted their family's money, leaving her family with nothing but a few ships left for trade.

As Ty Lee's eyes gazed upon her father, her heart felt like a rain cloud had surrounded it and left her aura very grey. Her father was hard at work trying to salvage the rest of his empire and reputation as a nobleman. For a while he had been able to get by with what trading ships he had left. However, within the last year Ikoh's ships had seemingly disappeared during a routine trip to one of the Air Nation temples. This led people to believe that Ikoh had taken the goods he had been charged with transporting and keeping them for himself, using the missing ships story as cover for his actions. Ty Lee hated to those rumors and those who spread them. Her father was not a crook! It didn't help either that her sisters, all of whom married wealthy men to keep up their semi-royal lifestyle, believe the accusations as well and shunned their father in hopes of saving their own reputation as noblewomen.

All of these events, along with the stress of raising seven daughters by himself, had taken a toll on Ikoh. His hair had long gone grey, including his nobleman mustache and goatee beard. Bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep due to nightmares and insomnia. He barely even chose to get dressed anymore, opting instead to stay in his sleeping garments while he worked. And his appearance today was no different.

"Good Morning, Papa!" Ty Lee stated cheerfully, determined to bring joy to her stressed father. The old nobleman looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter.

"Good Morning, Ty Lee," Ikoh quietly greeted. His smile seemed a bit forced to Ty Lee, but she understood why. _Everyone else has given up on him_ , she thought. _I won't_.

Ty Lee bounced over to her father and joined him at the table, looking at the maps and documents he had spread out over the surface.

"Have you made any luck?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet," her father sighed, "but any day now…"

Ty Lee, who could see and read people's aura, frown sadly upon seeing her father's. There were shades of grey and blue with a hint of red. No doubt frustration from everything that had been going on.

"Ty Lee," Ikoh turned to his daughter, "Why don't you go into town and pick up some goods for dinner tonight?" Ty Lee had been in charge of cooking her and her father's meal since he was always working. She didn't mind though, she liked being there for her papa.

"Ok!" She gleefully said. "I have to run into town anyway and return the book I borrowed." Ty Lee got up and grabbed a basket to carry her food from the market in. She quickly ran back to her room and grabbed the book she finished reading before she made her way to the front door. Before she left, she turned to her father.

"Papa," she said, the nobleman's head perking up at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Would you like to come with me?" Her last sentence was actually more of a plea than a request. She really thought it would be best for her father to get some fresh air and enjoy some time in the village. But her father just sadly smiled at her.

"I better not, Ty Lee," he said glumly. "I should keep working. You have fun." Ty Lee knew the real reason her father didn't want to come. It was because ever since the rumors had started about his missing ships, people hadn't been too friendly with him, whispering behind his back and avoiding eye contact with him. He felt ostracized.

But Ty Lee understood. She wasn't going to force her papa to go if he didn't want to.

"Okay," she smiled and waved at the old nobleman, "I'll be back soon."

And with that, she made her way out of the house.

* * *

 **So, how was that? I hope I did a good job of introducing Ty Lee, her father, and the history of the Avatar World in this universe. Also, Ty Lee's father's name comes from an Avatar name generator I found, since in the canon universe Ty Lee's parents are nameless.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
